Riddle Me This
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Violet was taken as a baby and she still has nightmares from that time. Now her and her friends are stronger than the generation before them and they are their own force to be reckoned with.


Her dark purple hair shown bright as the moonlight lit it up. Her violet eyes watched him carefully. She was unseen as always. She was a chameleon. The problem is, he saw her. He always saw her without any hesitation.

"What's wrong tonight?" His deep voice disturbed her thoughts.

"Why do you always think there's something wrong?" She asked softly.

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you always try to tell me there's nothing wrong?"

She pouted at him. "Stop knowing me so well."

He smirked and closed the space between them. "Because I love you. Now tell me what's wrong, princess."

She sighed softly. "Had another nightmare. From when the Potters...you know."

He did know. It was the biggest thing that had happened amongst the Dark Side in a very long time.

When the Dark Lord's daughter was only a couple months old, she had been taken and his wife and her mother murdered. At the same time she was kidnapped. It had taken him five years of hunting and almost murdering his daughter before he found her hidden with the wretched muggles and in the guise of Anastasia Rose Potter.

However, she was now fifteen and the nightmares of that time still plagued her. She was known now as her birth name. Genevieve Violet Riddle. Violet for short.

She was dating Blaise Zabini and her best friends were nearly all children of Death Eaters. There were a few outsiders due to the fact that she did attend Hogwarts but not many.

Blaise wrapped her in a close hug, resting his hands at the small of her back. "Sweetheart do you want to talk or sleep?"

"Sleeping would be okay...if you come sleep with me."

Blaise chuckled. "If your father kills me my blood is on your hands."

Violet scoffed. "He won't kill you. He likes you."

Blaise shook his head and let her levitate them both up to her balcony where they then headed into her suite.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, finally noticing that she was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. "Would you like to change? At least out of your jeans princess."

Violet grinned and immediately stripped out of them, leaving herself in a pair of black boyshorts. "Good enough?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable princess." Blaise smiled slightly and took off his own jeans so he wore his boxers and then took off his shirt. "Is this okay?"

"You ask me that every single time. The answer never changes. I don't know why you always ask."

He grabbed her and swatted her behind lightly. "So mouthy." He grinned.

"You prefer me that way." She smirked and kissed him. Her nightmare temporarily forgotten which was his entire goal.

He pulled back her sheets and light blanket and got into the bed, pulling her down next to him after sliding over. "Come on love. Let's get some sleep. We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. We both need to get a new set of dress robes for the Malfoys summer ball."

Violet snuggled up to him and then looked up with a pout. "Maybe we can meet up with our other friends and steal them away for the rest of the summer."

"I still don't understand how you can have the last name Riddle and have the light families wrapped around your little finger."

Except for the Potters. She snarled slightly at the thought. The Potters had an actual daughter the same age as she and they had become close friends. Possibly because the Potters favored her twin brother and often neglected her. Violet knew that James Potter had even abused her at least one time.

Blaise saw the look on her face and knew what she was thinking about. "Princess, we both know that Tori is likely at the Weasleys or Longbottoms. Getting her too won't be an issue love. It's not like the Potters have been checking in on her, I'm sure."

Tori was dating Draco. But she was very close to Blaise and Violet. It shouldn't have come as an overly large shock right then when Violets fire turned green and out tumbled Tori.

Violet shot upright but Blaise hurried over to the black haired girl. "Tori?!"

"H-hey Blaise. Got my owls back as I'm sure you know. Dad wasn't happy that I did better than Charlie." The small-for-her-age girl stammered as she lifted her face and revealed bruises across her face and throat. It was clear that she had been crying very recently.

Blaise was instantly furious but he had to be calm for both girls. Specifically the one that looked as though she was seconds from calling a Death Eater meeting.

"Lets go to sleep Girls and we can figure things out in the morning." Blaise said sternly.

Violet got up and lent Tori some yoga pants, knowing that Tori wasn't often comfortable with sleeping in just her underthings. She helped the shaking girl change and then they both climbed into bed on opposite sides of Blaise. They cuddled up to him and it wasn't long before they fell asleep.


End file.
